Various systems exist for enabling users to create travel schedules. One system for creating travel schedules comprises a user physically visiting or calling a travel agent. For example, a user may visit a travel agent to create a travel schedule, such looking airline flights, car reservations, hotel reservations and other travel arrangements. This system may suffer from the drawback of requiring a user to initiate a search. Further, such a system may not enable a user to achieve the lowest cost.
These and other drawbacks exist.